


一级警报

by chocolate_dove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 麦夏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_dove/pseuds/chocolate_dove





	一级警报

“……这就是Sir的brother？他们看起来可真不像……”

Sherlock一甩手，把他下属的闲言絮语彻底关在门外，声音就像这人翻起的大衣下摆一样干脆利落。

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，放下手头的工作。

他的幼弟已经毫不客气地坐下。翘着那双板直的腿，筒形的裤角遮住了一半的皮鞋正对着他，隔着信件，电脑和羽毛笔。

Sherlock双手合十，挺直腰板靠在沙发背上，要他说这可是一个很贵妇范的坐姿，他的幼弟挪动了几下屁股，确保自己坐在了最软最舒适的地域。

才从喉咙深处发出满意的气音，“ummm……”

这个难侍候的小混蛋全程沉浸在自己的世界里，没向兄长说明来意，甚至没有打声招呼以增进他们差不多快跟英国男性平均发量一样，少得可怜的兄弟情。

看来他那空口无凭的情报头子的身份在Sherlock口中算是板上钉钉了。

当然，Sherlock绝不认为此事有什么必需。他的幼弟总对哥哥的关心抱以不满并且喋喋不休，经常性地破口大骂以及进行一些不恰当的发泄行为。

Sherlock认为自己是Mom贴心省事的小甜派，Mycroft不过是家里一只肥胖的总是到处掉毛的公仔泰迪熊，在幼弟的想象里，他的毛发将是枯燥的一眼就看出漂白过的金色。

所以，他干嘛要屈身问候一只过时的老旧玩具呢？这是Sherlock脑子里扎根已久的严密的逻辑环。

有时Mycroft不否认这个。长子大多数时候是没有幼子受宠的，从Mom叫Sherlock“Sherly”而他是“Mike”这一点就不难看出。

Sherlock是被蜜糖浇灌大的孩子，但他坚决不承认这里头也有他的死敌兼兄长Mycroft的一份，他是个任性的男孩，并且一贯如此。

所以Mycroft得加倍宠爱回去，他的幼弟是个太过蠢笨的小孩，无法适应这个金鱼围身的世界。

只是这名义上的宠爱里并不包括“好好听幼弟的话，即使是唠叨”这一项，Holmes家幼子的小脑瓜里有太多的奇思妙想，尤其在他说话时，那些几乎现形的字句从他刻薄的嘴里溢出来。

这一点就是他和幼弟多到难以计量的相似处中极微不足道的一分了。他们都喜欢无视他人的话，Sherlock尤其不把说教与劝阻听进耳里。

但Mycroft要成熟得多，大多数情况下他都会摆出一副看上去能让人好言相劝的面孔，极少数时候他才会一边甩弄雨伞一边笑着说“No”。但这也是Sherlock嫌恶的地方，那时他的声音会极尽夸张之能事——“瞧瞧，政客的模范。”

Sherlock总有让他失笑的本事。这点小儿科的顽劣怎及他幼弟的千万分之一呢？

Sherlock松开合十的手，沙发两侧靠背有了来自他手背的凹陷，从大衣的内夹取出一封密信。

他伸手接过，Sherlock的语速和办事速度总是保持在他满意的范围。

Mycroft拆了信，确保没有遗漏的内容后就收进了抽屉。“那么，”他交叉的两手抵着唇，“现在是我们兄弟俩友好交流的时刻了？”

Sherlock翻了一个白眼。

“别这样，Sherlock，你向来无事不登三宝殿，我这间办公室对你来说就像鼹鼠老巢一样臭不可闻吧，即使Dr.Waston受了伤，你也大可有别的方法把这封信送到我手中。”

他的幼弟从鼻腔里哼出一声，脱了手上的皮革手套，又低头把围巾解了，挺直的鼻梁埋在丝织里，被Sherlock的粗暴动作磨红了。

这只卷毛绵羊搔了搔他的头发，却从嘴巴溢出猫咪似的咕哝，“那么，你的秘书是否已经尽到了她的本职工作——为她独断专行迟早牙都蛀光的Boss能安心地做爱而关了那些该死的监控？”

Mycroft把羽毛笔插回笔筒，他抬起下巴又眯起眼，更好地方便他的幼弟把兄长代入“肥胖的阴险小人”这个虚幻的角色。

他喟叹一声:“或许是该给Anthea加工资了。”

可惜Mycroft既没有一头卷发手里也没有一把琴弓，不然他可就能把小Holmes先生的标志性的无视动作学个十成十了。

又是Sherlock式的挖苦，Mycroft把这当作亲爱的幼弟的日常慰问。只不过这稀疏平常的问候落到旁人的耳里就是一块惊天大石了，谁能想到，Holmes家的两兄弟除了兄弟阋墙相看两厌还有别的路可走呢？

那甚至还是一条要狭窄得多的旱路。

这又是兄弟俩相似的一点了，世俗的枷锁从不能真正束缚他们，谁管他人会为这段不伦的情谊作何评价呢？反正他俩都挺忙的。

Holmes们说不清楚这份奇怪的关系的因缘始末，倒很会总结这事儿的性质。Sherlock眼里，这关系是本颠倒的圣经，看在每年宗教徒犯罪在案件占比的份上，大侦探还是认得上帝这老家伙的。也可能是在火焰堆上跳桑巴，脱了绿色羊毛袜的光溜溜脚板与危险接了个火辣亲密的吻。

英国版的《我与死神有个约会》。

Sherlock在编排他的兄长的时候永远能把他的舌头甩弄得灵巧异常。

把语言的艺术和他在这方面上的才能发挥得淋漓尽致。

要叫Mycroft来说，这可就大不一样了，明明是他掏心掏肺地照顾Sherlock这只不用老鹰就能硬生生把自己熬死的小鹰，却是吃力不讨好，他这位鸡妈妈总不得喜欢。

但思绪不过几个扭转之间，大英政府的教育大计就被迫中止了。

Sherlock的拿手绝活，他只做能引人注意的事。

Mycroft再一次感叹幼弟的动作迅速，侦探先生办事素来雷厉风行，羊绒大衣的下摆老是被甩得噼啪作响。

Sherlock把他的大衣脱了，两条长系带搁在沙发角，穿在里头的白衫或许有点小了，肩头的缝线处紧包着，最上头的扣子快能把他勒死了，线条尖锐的锁骨被挤在拳头大小的一块空余。

或许该给幼弟准备一套膳食营养方案了，但此刻更引Mycroft注意的还是Sherlock西裤左兜那处凸起，那可不像是手机的大小，长形的，宽度不大，说明内部不足以容纳太精细的东西，可能只是一块电池，外壳平整，构造简单，那是——

遥控。

这可有点超出他的预料，Mycroft本以为又是那些罪恶的尼古丁贴片呢，本已打定主意要行兄长之职替Mom教训一下这小混蛋，没想到这小子胆大包天……但Sex，或许是一剂抗瘾的良药，只要把握好剂量和Sherlock能承受的范围。

要说到这个，就是Mycroft的专长了，他早在Sherlock的底线——那块吝啬的小地域安房搭房了。

Holmes家的长子伸出手，摆出一副好好先生的笑脸:“我还真是小看你了，behave yourself，Sherlock.”

在这间傻到爆的办公室。

Sherlock能把自己发出的气声听得一清二楚，即使它们早在齿间时就被嚼得破碎。

他的手摁在沙发上，反复抓紧又松开，像在拨两个不存在的软木塞，和他之前戒毒时的经历难免有些相似，只是这回的过程更漫长，痛苦倒是相当的，但戒断反应来临时不会觉得爽。

细致点的按摩总归好过直接在天灵盖上敲一记闷棍。

Sherlock能感受到他的胸腔在持续地扩张收缩，心脏细密地颤抖，汗渍落在鼻尖上，嘴上的死皮被撕开，铁锈的咸味。

他碰到那些被藏在底下的唇肉，舌尖细小的颗粒磨痛他，这会儿他跟一条吃到盐晶的死鱼没什么区别，睫毛就是他的腮。

在他体内作怪的东西一刻不停地跳动着，他的脑子快被强制敲进一段恼人的嗡嗡声，思绪也带着电流。

跳蛋抵在肠道深处，感觉奇异得像给脊粱打了毛线。

眉连着眼睛里的绿皱起，Sherlock在想，这小玩意该不会掉色吧？他问了售货员产地材料厂家那么多无用的问题，唯独忘了这个最重要的——

低估自己体内的水分了。

发尖额头上的汗滴落在身上，流进衣领里，他忍不住想要搔刮，那些小水珠像会动的红疹。

Sherlock咽了口唾沫，嘴上的血水早被他舔干了。随着他喉腔滚动的声音一块响起的，还有办公桌那边收钢笔的声响。

他那坐在可笑的南瓜一样的镶金红椅子上的brother握着手，他敢说这胖子一定在底下翘起了腿，再用那双灰褐的总是蕴酿战争与诡计的眼珠子瞧他。

“我们得速战速决了，Sherly，下一个行程在二十分钟后。”

Sherlock皱紧了眉，眼睛里的湖绿停住了。像只警惕的黑猫。

Mycroft打开抽屉，那是黄铜锁，接着拎出了一袋东西，黑色的帆布袋，他掂了一下，里头的东西发出声响。

他的死敌拉了拉链，从缝里看了一眼，笑得脸上的痦子都变成黄豆大小，“Sherlock，我的秘书小姐可真是个妙人啊。”

Sherlock脑内的警报响起。

Mycroft又看了一眼他的裤头，已经湿了一小片了，脸上笑意加深，从袋子里掏了一个粉色的恶俗的塑料环，暂时无法推测这玩意的用处，Sherlock眯起眼，声音油腻，这死胖子不知道又吃了几块枫糖饼干了——

“有了这个小东西，就不用担心你会把裤子弄脏了。”


End file.
